tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Wasp
Wasp is a light hull in Tanki Online. It is the lightest, as well as fastest, among the hulls, but has the lowest protection in exchange to speed. The lightest and fastest hull after Wasp is Hornet. It is first available at the rank of Recruit. Characteristics Wasp, while low on protection, is packed with speed. It is also very unstable and maneuvering takes practice, and recoil from long-range weapons is often enough to flip it. These characteristics have also made Wasp a popular hull in parkour games, and in Format Battles it has its' own type- BP- a combination of Wasp and Railgun. It is also the first hull to become available to new players, along with Hunter. Pros and Cons *Very fast *Offers good maneuverability *Its small dimensions allow Wasp to go through narrow places and to easily hide *Ideal for parkour *Can drift and again, is ideal for parkour. *It's small size allows it to get on top of other tanks for a gold box which works best with Smoky. *Best used for getting to friends quickly and healing them. *Has the lowest armor in the game *Low weight- can be pushed easily *Can get flipped easily with high-recoil turrets *One hit by any turret(other than melee turrets) will drop the health bar. *Shaft and other high damage turrets can and possibly one hit kill you. *Not useful when jumping off ledges and using the bombing strategy. *Easy to jump off ledges and flip over. *Can be easily knocked off it's aim from a turret like smoky Uses Wasp is very fast, and can also circle around enemies without their turret catching up, which makes the usage of close-range turrets such Firebird and Freeze very good combinations of Wasp. When used with Isida, it also makes an ideal combination for quickly locating teammates with low health and healing them. Its speed can also make taking the enemies' flag and retreating in the CTF mode take very little time. Its small size also allows it to go through small holes in some of the maps, and also to hide behind small obstacles. It can also be hidden easily, especially with the right usage of paints. Upgrades overview *'Wasp M1-' M1 wasp gets faster, stronger and quicker in turning than before. It gets a new set of tracks and a "skirt" to cover the wheels from damage. It will be further extended through more upgrades. *'Wasp M2-' Wasp M2 is further powered up as you would expect. It gets a stylish skirt and a change in tracks. It becomes noticeably faster, more protective and better at turning than before. *'Wasp M3-' At M3 Wasp is changed significantly again. Its skirt now covers almost all of the wheels, the tracks are changed and the tank gets a little blue light on its left side. Its instability and low weight allow it to climb up walls and do tricks which other tanks cannot. When Double Armor is used, it is as protective as Mammoth M2. Table of characteristics Wasp Micro-Upgrades 'Wasp M0' 'Wasp M1' 'Wasp M2' 'Wasp M3' Trivia *It is the fastest, smallest and least protective hull in Tanki Online *Using a speed boost will make it exceedingly fast. External links *What to mount on: Wasp (from issue #24 of the Tanki Online Newspaper), by GoldRock *The Definitive Guide to: Wasp (from issue #37 of the Tanki Online Newspaper), by greyat Category:Tanks Category:Garage Category:Game Category:Inside the Game Category:Hulls